Rosella Dumbledore Sequel
by Moni77
Summary: You should read 'Rosella Dumbledore' first otherwise it might make little sense. This takes place right after the Battle in between the Epilogue. Rose and Harry are adapting to life in general, one theyd never expected to have. And hope by Merlin to get normality in their lives. HP/OC HG/RW and others. Read how our favorite characters rebuild their world.
1. Chapter 1 Victums of War

**I have it all written in plotlines and such, now it's just writing the chapters. I will first do a 'First year after the war' and probably a 'Second year' after the war in detail. Maybe a third year that depends. Reason for that is purely that I am not ready to leave Rose and Harry yet (apparently a lot of reviewers are not ready as well to leave them yet) and the first two or three years I still have the exciting things planned. After that it might get pretty boring. But I'll make some one shots probably. **

**We start of at the day after the battle. As an explanation, Harry and Rosella have slept at Grimmauld Place for the day. And are now back in the following morning. **

**Sequel to Rosella Dumbledore**

**Chapter 1 Victims of War**

Everyone knows how beautiful the world could appear after a severe storm. The ruin and destruction it caused was devastating. It brought tears to one's eyes. But.. In the light of a new day, hope was a promise. Even magical.

And as the sun announced the new day on the 4th of May, Rose was walking over the corridor's on the third floor to escape the 'mobbing' downstairs. It wasn't like her to leave like that but she just wanted peace and time to mourn over the great castle that once served as her home. Now Hogwarts lay in ruine.

The usual armors that used to adorn the hallway's were all gone, scattered around the castle. Most of the armors had been used as their first defense on the entrance bridge, transfigured to moving soldiers. She vaguely wondered how McGonagall was going to get them all back to their places again.

The Charms classroom was no longer a room. Only half the stonewall was still up as proof that nearly forty-eight hours ago there had actually been a wall separating the hallway to a grand classroom. Rose picked up one of the Fourth year Charm's books that had been apart from the stacks Professor Flitwick held them. The tables on which they used to learn looked like they were poured with gasoline and then lit. It reminded her a little of the burned ashes that were left behind long after a bonfire had ended.

Glass and stone were spread around the equally battered floor and she had to watch her step as she walked out of the rubble space she could no longer call a classroom. As she walked further she looked at what used to be the entrance to the clock towers. Now one door lay faced to her and one was nearly hanging on its hatches. The walls surrounding the clock tower were covered with large cracks and holes. Rose still didn't know what exactly had happened when she, Harry and Voldemort were all falling through the different floors, but they've definitely been right through the clock tower. She couldn't believe that it was all a little less than 48 hours ago.

She tried to smile as she took a peek down over the grounds. It was over, everything had ended and Voldemort was dead. The Second War was over. And last night she had woken up, while half of her body was wrapped around her soul mate's. She had looked at her hero's sleeping and content face. His rough features and the messy black hair still smudged with blood and dirt.

And still… Everything was different. But for the good this time. The world beamed brightness somehow, an utter contradiction with how grim and gloomy it had seemed the past year. Dark times appeared to be over for real now. So she had shifted herself closer on her soul mate's chest again and had listened to the rhythm his heart was beating in. Her arm, which had slid down to his waist, she had repositioned on his chest and shoulder, gripping it a little more tightly to have more of him. As if to make sure she would never be parted from him again.

"Hey!"

Rose startled from her daydream only to look up and have him right in front of her. He still looked tired. Everyone looked so tired.

Though she and Harry had slept for a whole day she knew many others had not. Fabian and Neville were just a few of the many that had stayed. She knew why. Getting all the bodies of the ones that had been lost out of the castle to the Ministry so their family's could collect them, and prepare the funerals.

That thought made her extremely sad. Something she was not looking forward to, not at all!

Sirius had gone that same morning. To tell Andromeda about her daughter and son in law. Their deaths…

Her breathing hitched. "Hello." She said with a small smile that never reached her eyes.

Harry returned it in the same manner. Rose wondered if any of them would ever be able to smile fully again. Because now, she deemed it impossible.

"I wondered where you were." He said quietly closing his arms around her.

Rose snuggled into his chest, grateful for the feeling of security he beamed for her. "I wanted to see, I thought I would be able to get some closure." She looked around her again absently. "I guess I was wrong…"

Harry nodded and she felt him leaning his head on her crown. He sighed deeply but was comfortable in this position. Rose knew that he wanted her close at all times. It was part of the soul bond they shared. The danger they had been in. They needed to be close for a long while now."We all have a long way to go."

And as he kissed her crown softly, Rose smiled and raised her head to look at him. His messy black hair, the green emerald eyes which held a sincerity and fire in them. She could stare at him for hours knowing she would never grow bored.

"Let's take a walk," Harry said suddenly and took her hand. Before she could wonder why in Merlin's name he wanted to take a stroll right at that moment, she was already following him. Making sure that they didn't trip over the rubble of bricks, parchment, broken furniture and books.

It was so strange, Rose thought as they passed the empty portrait of Vindictus Viridian on the Grand Staircase. It was like the castle was slowly awakening. It wasn't only strange it was a beautiful process. Hopeful. Like life was getting into a normal pace again.

Rose just hoped that it was true.

Finally they reached the Headmaster's office where the gargoyle had fallen down into pieces and Rose stared at it a little. "It's fallen down!" she gasped.

"Yes," Harry said barely able to hold a grin.

"Harry don't laugh about it," Rose said still pitying the statue.

"Never you mind, I'm just laying here!" the statue suddenly roared. Rose shrieked and Harry began laughing but held out his phoenix core wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The gargoyle flung up and Harry carefully guided him to lean against the wall.

"Thanks Potter, or should I say, The Man Who Defeated The Dark Lord?" the gargoyle now replied. Rose saw Harry grin again but in an uncomfortable manner.

"Just Harry."

Harry took her hand and leaned against a broken window banister and stared to the grounds. Rose did the same. And they did not speak for awhile, just holding each other's hand was sufficient. This side of the castle actually looked the least battered and burned. If she looked from the right angle and squinted her eyes a bit. She could just pretend that nothing had happened. But off course if nothing had happened they would've still been stuck with Voldemort.

Rose thought that high up in the castle they could avoid the heavy load of the current situation. But downstairs were the memories again and the ruin of the Battle. The Battle of Hogwarts. That was what they called it already. And Harry was not just the Boy Who Lived anymore. He was The Man Who Defeated The Dark Lord. More famous than ever. She knew that the reporters would not leave them alone for a while now.

Harry sighed deeply and she turned her head to him. He could only smile weakly at her and a bright gleam did hit his remarkable eyes. "A lifetime." She frowned at him. "Would it be strange if I told you I never really considered I would have a life. I thought I would not live long enough to… I don't know. Have an education after Hogwarts, find a job, worry about normal things."

She bit her lip and pinched his hand. "It wasn't important till now Harry." She sighed as well and looked over the grounds again.

"Hey!" Harry touched her cheek and she tried to smile at him. "I'm happy I will get to worry about those normal things. We will spend the rest of our lives together. It will be nice." He grinned as he thought about it.

She laughed and hoped it was true.

"I heard you two were somewhere," Fabian was coming up the stairs and Rose embraced him when he was close enough. Fabian was being praised as well. He had been the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix. She wondered if they would mob him as much as they would Harry and her. "Are you alright Rose?"

Rose didn't reply but touched his cheek and brushed away some of the dirt that was still there. "You haven't been dragging bodies all night long have you?"

Fabian touched her hand and leaned into the comforting touch, closing his eyes as if he was in pain. "I have… I wanted to make sure… They… They should be honored Rose. I want to be absolutely sure that they didn't went missing in all this mess. And there were still people all around the castle buried in the rubble. Luckily McGonagall had a sort of locater spell. It was gruesome, but it was the fastest way. It wasn't just me… there were a lot of people that stayed behind. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Neville, Seamus…. Loads… and we kind of took turns…"

Rose nod her head that she had listened. Harry put his hand on his shoulder. "It's good Fabian. It is, it would be terrible if one of them went lost. They don't deserve that."

Fabian sighed and looked around at the mess. "What are you doing here?" he asked finally.

Rose shrugged as she let go of him. "Closure I guess, we wanted to see if we could help. But when we saw everything and the people… And the Great Hall was a little suffocating, we wondered off…"

Fabian nodded his understanding. "Many have stayed behind, not able to move on to their grief. They wanted something to do. And they want you to be proud of them, be part of their grief. You offer them hope. I know it's suffocating and you don't need it right now."

"It's okay," Harry said quickly. "I never liked the attention, but for once. It is a good thing if our presence helps them. Because I am proud, and grateful. It is the least I can do, right?"

"We owe you." Fabian said seriously. But before Harry could reply Fabian gestured for them to follow. "Let's go." he said and turned around slowly. And they followed him, of the stairs, again making sure to check the ground before they moved their feet and they reached the Great Hall. The Hall was a little more deserted now. McGonagall and Kingsley had send most of the remaining wizards and witches home telling them they could come back to help rebuilding if they felt like doing just that. But people needed to rest up, tend to their wounds and inform families. Some had to claim their lost family member or friend at the Ministry, and arrange the funeral.

Rose let out a huge breath and walked over to their parents, Hermione and all the Weasley's.

They turned when Harry, Rose and Fabian came to stand with them.

Mrs. Weasley was still in tears but stood quite strong still and Rose knew suddenly what they had been talking about.

"Maybe we should go together, I promised Andromeda we would sign for Remus and Nymphadora… arranged everything…" Sirius said quite hoarsely.

"Yes… oh yes Sirius, that would be nice." Mrs. Weasley said with a high pitched voice. Rose swallowed a lump in her throat. They had to claim the bodies of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"I'm going with you," George said hoarsely. And Mrs. Weasley and Sirius nodded.

Sirius scratched the back of his head and then rubbed his head. "I think we should do that right away. Hun?"

Her mother smiled encouraging. "I will pick up Eri from Andromeda's and inform her that we've already taken care of everything."

Rose felt Harry's hand around her own and was grateful for it. She felt the support and love as if it was running from his hand into her own.

"Then we will all go to the Burrow and wait for your return," Charlie said gently to his sobbing mother.

"We will prepare some'ing to eat Molly," Fleur said in almost perfect English.

The others tried to sooth Mrs. Weasley but Harry turned his attention to Alliana.

"Would it be okay if we went with you to Andromeda?" Harry asked.

Her mother looked a little strange but nodded nonetheless. So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and Sirius went to the Ministry all in a grave manner, the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione and Fabian went to the Burrow to clean themselves up and prepare dinner as Fleur said and Harry, Rose and Alliana Apparated to Andromeda's house.

She felt the familiar feeling of Apparating and felt her feet landing unsteadily on the ground so she held on to her mother tight. A thing she still had to learn and graduate for. They would fix that this year.

They continued over the path of marbles. "Are you sure?" Alliana asked as she was about to knock on the door. "Andromeda was pretty shaken up when Sirius left her."

" Teddy is our godson. We should see him as much as possible." Harry said and he had made up his mind.

At Rose's nod Alliana turned and knocked. They waited and it took a minute before Andromeda opened the door. But when she did it was a cross face of a woman who had aged several years in one night. Rose tried to hide it but she couldn't hide her worry and pity she felt towards Andromeda.

"Oh," Andromeda said timid but with a hint of surprise.

"We came to get Eri," her mother started off with a weak smile. "And Harry and Rose here, they wanted to check up on Teddy and see how you were holding up." Her mother mentioned for them to come closer but they didn't move. Rose tried to smile politely.

"But, oh, yes.. yes, yes off course come in," Andromeda said trying to act like they were coming over for tea, just an ordinary day.

So they followed her into the house, it gave Rose the feeling as if all the people that the woman had lost had died in that very same house. The hallway was tight and suffocating without any windows in it and dark painted walls, but the living room was more inviting with the smell of many flowers and herbs. She even smelled a bit of vanilla.

"Come sit down, make yourselves at home." Andromeda said almost pushing all three of them in a chair.

"Andromeda," her mother said with a clear voice, "I'm getting Eridanus now, maybe you can bring Teddy with. Their getting big already, I can never carry them both."

"Err-, yes that's right, I'll come with you off course." Andromeda quickly led the way and Alliana walked after her with worry written on her features.

Harry and Rose sat in the living room staying silent for a very few moments. Rose looked around and was quite surprised by the amount of flowers. Every table, cabinet and even on the floor were flowers. She wondered why.

"I'm getting a headache from these smells." Harry muttered. And as Rose frowned at him he shrugged. "It reminds me of aunt Petunia's garden."

Rose grinned and her mother came in with Eridanus to which Rose stood up quickly and kissed him on his little head. He murmured a little but then caught who it was kissing him and held his hands out.

"Wose! Wose!"

"Hello Eri." She let him grab her finger and she melted where she stood. He was one of the two men who could do that to her.

"And here is Teddy," Andromeda said unnaturally cheerful.

Teddy appeared still sleepy and yawned, as he did his hair turned purple and then back to brown. Andromeda placed Teddy in Harry's arms and he looked quite lost. Especially when Teddy let his eyes wonder around and then his sleepy expression turned to a frown and then really upset. Rose knew what that meant from Eridanus when he got upset or wanted attention. Teddy opened his mouth and started crying loud, really, really loud!

Harry, Rose and Alliana grimaced though Harry was looking more lost than ever and Eri was getting ready to join Teddy so it was a orchestra of cries from both.

"They have been doing that all day!" Andromeda covered her ears. And Rose felt more pity for her, she should be grieving. Rose caught her eye and swallowed. But then she touched the other woman's shoulder briefly. Andromeda looked at her with watery eyes.

"We'll take him Mrs. Tonks. You can get some much needed rest." She said clear enough to overpower the cries.

"T-thank you Rosella," Andromeda said with gratitude clearly present on her features. She looked so exhausted. "He looks- with the purple hair, and it's changing just like-."

Alliana nodded that she heard. "Andromeda, get some rest, but if you need anything, please let us know. We will help you."

Andromeda was by now crying, though not out loud like the boys, but she did nod and kissed Teddy's distressed forehead before she turned around and walked out of her living room. For a moment Rose had no idea what to do. And she knew that Harry was even further gone as he tried to shush Teddy without any success.

"Let's go," her mother yelled over the crying, saving her day. Alliana mentioned toward the fireplace with her head.

"Is that save for them?" Harry asked doubtfully. Rose almost didn't hear him but her mother nodded encouraging and went first with Eridanus. She threw a handful of powder into the fire and stepped in yelling "The Burrow!" quite loud and confident before engulfing in the flames.

Rose looked at Harry who still wasn't that sure so she took over Teddy from him and held him tight. "I'll go first." She said to Harry and he nodded.

So Harry threw in the powder for her turning the flames green again and she stepped in. "Hold on Teddy, The Burrow!" she shouted as well. And as soon as she had yelled the place she felt herself and Teddy whirling around in colors and stepped out at the right one.

The Burrow was really crowded and Eridanus had stopped crying being comforted by both his mother and father but Teddy had only worsened.

"I'm sorry!" she almost cried as well to the inhabitants of the room. Ginny and Fabian were covering their ears and walked out of the room. Bill was just sweeping something of the floor only to cover his ears as well. Fleur looked at her bewildered as well for Charlie and Percy on the other end of the room. Mr. Weasley smiled quite sadly and Mrs. Weasley walked over to help Harry who came out of the fireplace as well.

"Bring Eri outside before Teddy sets him off again." Alliana sighed to Sirius and he quickly exited as well.

"Traitor!" Rose couldn't help but shout after him, but soon she felt powerless and wanted to walk out with Sirius as well. Eridanus at least had both his parents there. Teddy appeared inconsolable.

"C'mon Teddy hush now," Rose said desperate.

"Just cradle him Rose," her mother told her and Rose copied the movement but Teddy really was inconsolable.

"M-Maybe he's just hungry?" Harry suggested.

"Good idea Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said and went to make a bottle with her mother.

"Cradle him some more," Harry shouted.

"I'm trying it's not working!" Rose said desperately while moving the little baby back and forth like a maniac.

"You are not doing it the right way. That's way too fast." Charlie said.

"You'll get him sick." Bill said as well with his hands over his ears.

"Do you want to try it?!" Rose shouted at them angrily and looked at them deadly. And the two eldest Weasley boys cowered away. About a minute of more suggestions that did nothing to sooth Teddy's mood, the two mother's came in and quickly Rose put the bottle in Teddy's mouth.

The crying finally subdued and Teddy slurped and though still teary eyed he stayed quite. "Boy, you can make a noise there Teddy," Rose said relieved.

The others did dare to laugh at that though real quiet as to not set Teddy off again. Rose got offered a chair to sit in and waited for Teddy to get into a slumber, which he got in quickly though he still did not appear very pleased.

"E's really upset," Fleur said stating the obvious.

"Maybe… Maybe he misses his parents," Rose offered looking at the frown Teddy slept with.

"We should try to come up with somthing that … Tonks and Remus did…" Harry said with pauses. It was hard speaking their names out loud. Almost like it was disrespectful. Rose felt her eyes watering and a second later she felt the tears leaving her eyes. But she couldn't remove them with her arms still around Teddy.

"We'll talk about it at home, for now it's alright. Tonks wouldn't stop talking about her son, so I'm sure we'll think of something," Alliana said with a small smile. "Molly can we use one of the rooms? We can let the boy's sleep."

"Off course Alliana. We will set something up in Bill's old room." She said. "Just pass him over Rose. I'll put him to bed." When Rose had passed Teddy over Alliana and Mrs. Weasley disappeared up the cracking stairs. Rose sighed as now the commotion was gone, the graveness had returned. Everyone seemed to be going on auto pilot. Fleur and Bill were busy in the kitchen with dinner and wonderful smells were making their way to the living room. But Rose wondered who still had an appetite.

Percy sighed and stood up. "I'm going to check on George."

Mr. Weasley nodded and mumbled something about the garage and left as well. Rose let out a huge breath as she felt the weight of the world in the unusual alive and happy house.

"Charlie?" Harry asked the only Weasley left in the room. "Can you tell me where Ron is?"

Charlie nodded and his eyes momentarily moved up. "He and Hermione took refuge in his bedroom."

"Alright. I think I'm going to see how their doing." Harry said standing up as well. "Do you want to come with me?" He held his hand out to her.

"Yes," Rose answered a bit absent.

"We'll see you later Charlie." Harry said.

Charlie gave a short nod. "We'll call for you when lunch is ready."

"Okay," Harry said already leading her up the stairs. It seemed so unnaturally quiet. They past George's room but heard nothing. Not even Percy talking. George must be destroyed. Losing not only his brother but his twin. His other half. They past Bill's old room and heard Mrs. Weasley singing quietly. Rose wondered if Mrs. Weasley would ever be the same again. Her biggest fear had become a reality. One of her children had died. She unknowingly pinched Harry's hand quite tightly and he stopped before taking the stairs leading to the topfloor.

"I know Rose. It will be alright," He assured her pinching her hand as well.

"Do you remember which shapes the Boggart took when it focused on Mrs. Weasley?" Rose whispered.

Harry's features saddened and understood what she wanted to say. "Yeah, I do."

"Her biggest fear became a reality," Rose whispered urgently. "We've won the War, but it has cost us. How could we ever be happy again-."

But Harry smothered her by kissing her and she felt happiness soaring through her. Her inner being, craving for more. And as he stopped she saw his eyes shown with gold. He held both hands on her cheeks and looked at her as if she was the most important thing in the world. "We will get through this, all of us." He said softly but fierce.

She blinked and smiled though not wholly. "Alright." She said.

So he smiled and knocked on the door. A small voice called, "Come in" and they opened the door. Upon entering Rose was greeted by orange painted walls and the posters of Chudley Cannons. On the bed were Ron and Hermione. Though he wasn't crying anymore she still saw the stains on his cheeks. Hermione seemingly had remained strong.

"How are you two doing?" Harry said as he sat on the bed as well.

"Crappy," Ron said hoarsely and sat up a little straighter, he had been in Hermione's embrace. Hermione straightened up as well leaning into the cushions. "Or as good as you can be."

Rose saw that they had showered as well. Hermione's shampoo entered her nostrils. It was a good smell. One that she related to 'normal'.

"How have you been doing?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"We were at least able to sleep," Rose couldn't make herself to say fine. That was Harry's standard answer. And it was for later. How long she didn't know.

"What was all the commotion about downstairs?" Hermione asked again. "Are the boy's with you?"

"Yeah, Eri and Teddy both." Harry answered this time. "We went to Andromeda's. She's not able to take care of little Teddy right now. You know…"

"Yes…. Yes off course, she needs to grief." Hermione said quietly.

They were all silent for awhile. Swept away by their own thoughts. Rose herself was thinking about the battle, crazily enough. Just flashbacks of everything that had happened. People she had seen falling. Their encounter with her grandfather Albus. It had all gone so fast.

"Will it ever be the same?" Ron's hoarse voice interrupted her thoughts.

Harry smiled encouragingly. "Off course it will Ron." He said. And Rose thought that he was really calm about it. So she had to as well.

"It will just take time." Rose added and Harry looked at her grateful. "Only time."

When they were called for lunch they all hurried downstairs. Percy and George had still not come down after being called but they all left it and nobody said anything about their absence. Lunch was an unusual silent gathering considering the amount of people. Nobody really said anything but an occasional 'pass the butter please' or a compliment to Fleur and Bill for their effort. After lunch Rose, Harry, Alliana, Sirius left with the boys still asleep through the Floo. They were all still down as they walked into the living room of Grimmauld Place.

"We should get the boys in bed here," her mother said tiredly. She really looked exhausted and both her and Sirius were appearing to have aged within these terrifying nights.

"We can do that mom," Rose said offering her arms to take Eridanus from her.

"Rose, you and Harry have been through so much…" her mother said tiredly.

"We've slept and you checked us over this morning. We're fine. I bet you two didn't even rest or sleep." Harry said while taking Teddy from Sirius' who appeared indeed, too really do something about it.

"There was so much to do…" He said. Rose didn't like seeing her parents like this.

"We will put the boys to bed. You won't be able to help anybody if you are a wrack yourself." Rose said undignified. And though her mother seemed to hesitate for a moment, she did give Eridanus to Rose. "You should really get some rest. Harry and I will take care of the boys. There is always tomorrow you know."

"If you're sure," Sirius said with a tired sigh as well and they made their way through the hall and up the magnificent stairs. Hanging on to each other.

"Sure," Harry said, though he looked a little less sure with Teddy in his arms.

"Rest up," Rose insisted.

"Alright, but if something's wrong.." Alliana said.

"Yes, yes, we'll call for you." Rose said while she and Harry took a left to the boy's room and Alliana and Sirius would continue their way upstairs.

"Close the door Harry." Rose said as they put Teddy and Eri each in a separate cradle. "And put some spells up to make sure they don't hear the boy's cry."

Harry took out his wand and did the spells in the direction where their room was. Then he sat down on a chair near the window and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked worriedly. He didn't really look tired. But something was still off.

"It's all fine Rose."

So Rose left it. Apparently he didn't want to talk about it and she didn't have the will nor the energy to push him. She covered Teddy up. The house was still a bit chilly somehow. But Kreacher would take care of that for now. There were so many things they should think about, or better talk. So many things would have to be arranged.

"Don't frown so much it will give you wrinkles."

Rose looked up and chuckled at Harry's foolish grin. "Only when I'm older."

"That's something to actually worry about isn't it?"

Rose frowned a bit deeper at that statement. "Harry?"

But Harry only sighed deeper. Rose couldn't understand why. But then he suddenly started laughing. To her surprise it became real out loud sniggers and tears were coming from his eyes. "Shh, you are waking up the boys!" Rose hissed not wanting to have another orchestra of cries. She moved towards him and looked worried. "You sure you have not lost your mind?"

Harry heaved and pulled her on his lap. Rose stifled a shriek and pulled her arms around his neck. She smiled as he kept on smiling with that foolish grin still plastered on his face.

"You Rose, you are actually going to grow up. Be old, and grey."

Rose chuckled. "Well you too. Old, grey and grumpy."

"Yes," Harry said and both laughed quietly.

It had been a long and tiresome day. Every face of their friends and family was stricken with grief. So many things needed to be done to rebuild their world. But for now they were good. They were alive and thinking about the future.

And more than a day ago, that had been something she could've never thought of happening.


	2. Chapter 2 Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord

**I know the new chapter took long, but it is longer! And I had my vacation :) **

**I hope you like it. I'm not a 100% satisfied but I never am. **

**Chapter 2 The Man Who Defeated The Dark Lord**

After the boys were put to bed Rose and Harry had been keeping themselves busy. They cooked dinner and even set the table, trying to be enthusiastic about it but couldn't find the energy or appetite to actually eat. So after pushing their macaroni with cheese around for about half an hour they gave up and put it under a heating charm.

"Maybe we'll get hungry later." Rose offered shrugging.

They never did. But during the evening after trying to read several books they heard Eridanus and Teddy crying again.

"They probably need to be changed." Rose sighed and stood up. "Ever changed a baby's diaper before?" she asked with a slight grin knowing that he never had. He hadn't even watched when her mother, Sirius or Rose went to change Eri. He was always busy somehow.

He shook his head wearily and she took his arm. "Time to learn Harry!" she said in a fake cheer.

"But-But-," Harry sputtered in disbelief. He almost seemed scared of the whole thing but Rose took him to the boys room and started immediately. "Geez, they do need a diaper change." He dramatically waved his hand in front of his nose and Rose shrugged again.

"And you are going to learn it now." She said while taking out all the necessities. "I'm not going to do this every time so you better get used to it."

Harry made a face but then sighed and nodded though still with a look of caution. Looking at the two cradles as if they were going to explode on him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just look at how I do Teddy." Rose said and took little Teddy out his crib. Rose coed a little as his bottom lip was trembling. "Come over here Har—Oh come one the smell is not that bad!" she said though that was a lie. Two babies with full diapers did nothing good for their empty stomachs.

Harry stood watching and Rose felt relieved that he would actually pay attention. "Let's go for it then." He said still with caution.

"Okay! Now see this is off course the diaper and the wipes." She held out each item for him. "We could help ourselves a lot with magic spells and the lot but you still need to know what to do. And mom doesn't want us to do it magically. It's safer for the baby if we don't. All Healers advise against it."

Harry looked on and nodded.

"And now we take his pajama off and remove the diaper," she said while doing it and opening up Teddy's full diaper.

"Ough!" Harry ducked and tried to avoid his eyes from shifting to the diaper's contents. "What did Mrs. Weasley feed him!"

Rose couldn't hold a chuckle at the disgust and alarm in Harry's face. "Stop being such a coward!" she shrieked and continued to change the diaper. As she dressed Teddy in a new pair of pants and sweater she took him in her arms. But his little sniffs started to turn into sobs again. Rose turned worried as he cried again. Though it wasn't loud this time he just whined every 10 seconds and sniffed loudly. "You do Eri now." She mentioned with her free hand to Eri's crib.

"Oh come on, can't you do it?" Harry said while his face fell.

"Honestly, you walk right into death with me and defeated the darkest wizard of all time and you tell me you are scared of changing a diaper from a one year old?" she quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

Harry glared at her amusement but did move to take Eri and put him on the banister. Eri was chuckling and blabbering to him while Teddy's whines increased in volume.

"Now take off his pajama's and remove the diaper." Rose called over the noise.

Harry looked as if he wanted to get it over with quickly but successfully taking of the diaper without puking seemed to allow himself some confidence. "This is not so bad if you just don't breath." He said satisfied when he put the diaper in the bin.

"See it's fine, and Eri is very easy." Rose shouted over the cries Teddy made while she cradled him, growing a little desperate. "Now just clean him and put on a new diaper. I've laid an outfit ready for him next to you."

Harry nodded and went to work.

"C'mon Teddy, it's okay," she coed as best as she could before she heard an unmanly shriek emitted from Harry.

She and Teddy both looked at him and she saw a wet spot on his shirt. He looked sheepishly at her with his hands raised in the air. Rose bit her lip to stop herself from laughing but Eri started laughing setting Teddy off as well.

"Don't you dare laugh Rosella," Harry dared her but he was stifling a laugh as well. So Rose couldn't hold herself back while the boys giggled.

"S-Sorry!" she laughed wholly and Harry smirked at her. But was still not daring to move.

"Just you wait?!" he said indicating revenge.

Rose hiccupped before putting Teddy down and finishing Harry's halfway job, while Harry himself took off his shirt and went upstairs to get a new one. When he came back Rose was still stifling her giggles but she had finished dressing Eridanus.

"Are you alright?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Fine Miss Dumbledore, is it safe now?" Harry asked grinning.

"Quite." Rose replied. "Let's make a little playground for them in the living room. Then they can eat something as well."

"Alright, you take Eri, I'll take Teddy." He said and they moved downstairs with the giggling babies. The whole peeing incident was still entertaining them and while Harry spelled a blanket on the floor and laid out some toys for them to play with Rose quickly fixed some baby food and bottles. They could make a mess she figured.

"Now it's dinner time!" she said excitedly and all were on the floor feeding the boys and laughing as they were really making a mess.

But Harry spelled it clean and they played with them in amusement for hours, as the two boys had minds of their own and played out entire scenes which made no sense to Rose nor Harry but laughed about it anyway.

"Do you think Teddy will be okay?" Harry asked after the boys got a little more quiet and were getting tired. Harry's eyes were fixed on their godson who played happily with one of the dragon's Charlie had given to Eri.

"Eventually, just like everyone else," Rose was quick to reply. "We will tell him all about his parents. And Sirius and Mom and his grandmother." She looked at Harry. At the Dursley's he had never gotten love. Her heart ached for her soul mate at the miserable childhood he had. "We will make sure he'll be surrounded with love Harry. He'll never be short of it."

"I wonder Rose…" he looked at her biting his bottom lip. "Should we take him?"

Rose looked at Teddy and thought about it deeply. But only came up with one answer. "I don't know. Do you want too?"

Harry bit his lip again and caught her eye. "I would love too, but I'm not sure it would be best for him… We should wait and ask Andromeda what she wants when she's ready. We can think about what we would want and what would be best for Teddy."

Rose smiled, "I think you are right again Harry. We'll be in his life in any form whatsoever."

"That's for sure."

"Funny, after one diaper change you feel ready to care for a little baby." She grinned cheekily.

Harry laughed as well. "Not really Rose, I just survived my first peeing attack." Rose grinned. His sheepish face made it very entertaining.

"Another thing Rose," Harry sighed a little and she knew it was going to be a painful subject, or something he thought to be painful and she would later tell him that he had overreacted.

"Go for it."

"I know you call Sirius, dad and your mum off course your mother. I started to try and do it as well as they are my adoptive parents know because of the adoption. But it doesn't feel right for me as it might feel really good for you."

Rose nodded frowning. "It does." She replied shrugging. "It's like Sirius should've been my father all along."

"And that's the difference I think," Harry went on trying to explain his point to her. "Don't get me wrong angel. I do feel like I have two parental figures now that will help me and support me. But they are your parents to you. I've had my real parents…" he stopped there trying to gather words.

Rose smiled encouragingly to him and took his hand. "You do not want to insult your parents memory by calling someone else mother and father?"

Harry nodded relieved. "I do think that your mum and Sirius are two parents any kid could wish for. Sirius already felt a bit as your father, your biological one sucked."

"And you killed him," Rose gave him a teasing push on his shoulder. A bit worried that it might've been too soon for jokes but he shrugged good naturedly.

"That I did," he replied. "But I had to loving parents and it feels like a betrayal of their memory. I hope Sirius and your mum understand."

"I am positive they will. Just explain it to them like you did to me." Rose assured him.

Harry smiled at her in gratitude. "I love you Rose." He said earnest and serious. It was coming from deep within.

She smiled her intoxicating smile and felt the all too familiar desire coming up to be close to him. Right now she felt like never leaving his side again. It was part of the bond off course but anyone who'd been subjected to what they'd been through was off course scared of losing their loved one. She wanted to be as close as she could to him. "Let's get ready for bed Eri and Teddy seem tired as well." She replied with golden eyes and picked up Teddy while Harry followed eagerly with Eridanus

And as they put the boys to bed they went to bed as well and laid down. Not bothering with pajama's. Neither wanted to sleep. They kept looking into each other's eyes never wavering to another spot. It appeared the only thing that helped, keeping their thoughts away from death, grief and all the horrors they'd faced.

And suddenly she gave in to her desire. To make sure he was real again, that they did survive death.

"Harry," she whispered and crawled closer to him. Silver appeared quickly with a touch of her fingers on his cheeks. He never stopped looking at her only started kissing and touching her. Letting the marks of their love and bond appear. It felt like a lifetime ago. And they needed each other so badly like they needed oxygen.

"I love you," he whispered gently and began arousing her for what he intended to do. Rose complied completely. She realized that they'd actually laughed for real a lot in these past hours. Maybe there was hope for better times after all.

* * *

As the sun announced the arrival of a new day, Rose opened her eyes. She smiled. It had not been a dream, Harry had still beaten Voldemort. She contently repositioned herself and hugged herself closer to him.

Then he took a slightly harder breath and as she looked up, she saw her favorite color of green. He smiled at her and with a sharp intake of breathing he tightened his grip on her shortly, only to loosen and yawning. She chuckled and sat up straight so she could kiss him. "How are you feeling?" she asked sleepily.

Harry reached up to touch her cheek and stroke the skin there tenderly. "Fine," he replied but then smiled broadly. "I'm going to get up, do you want to lay down for a bit?"

"You have read my mind," she smiled and laid back down under the blanket. He dressed quick and simple before kissing her again and walking out. Minutes later she heard her brother's and Teddy's laughter ring through the house.

Rose thought about what Harry had said about taking care of Teddy themselves. She had no idea how she thought about it. She wanted to be a part of Teddy's life but she had no idea if she wanted to play parent yet. They had just seen the end of the Second War. And now they suddenly had a future in front of them ready to be lived in. And there was so much that needed to be done first. Funerals, grieving, Hogwarts needed to be rebuild. Order needed to be restored. No doubts there would be lots of trails. People who'd been under the Imperius curse and whom was not. And there were so many other things. Like their education and Apperation tests. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Deciding that more time in bed with her troublesome thoughts was not going to help her she showered quickly and got dressed as well to get breakfast. And as she walked over the bright corridor to join Harry in the kitchen she heard a door close and slow paced footsteps behind her.

"Good morning, darling." Her mother said. Rose looked closely at her mother and father. They looked more at ease and cleaned up. She hadn't thought about it in a while but as her mother pushed her hair over her shoulder and then embraced her daughter, Rose realized that she truly inherited her beauty from her mother. Her biological father might have been handsome and charming as a young boy but she was her mother's daughter for sure.

"Good morning," she said meekly. She noticed the red rimmed eyes of Sirius. "Dad? Are you alright?" she asked softly as he embraced her as well.

Disturbingly fast he conjured a confident smile. "I'm on my way Rose. Are the boys up already?"

Rose nodded accepting the fact he wasn't ready to talk about it and didn't want to worry her. She hoped her mother was the support for him as she and Harry were for each other. "In the kitchen."

"I'm hungry too, thank you for watching them last night Rose." Her mother said and eager to hold her son she made for the kitchen and they all arrived to see Harry and the two little boys. Both children in their chairs having the time of their life as Harry played a locomotive to get them to eat. The puffing sounds and squeaks were enough to make Sirius laugh out loud and Harry to give them a quirky smirk. That set off Rose and her mother as well.

"Oi! It was the only thing that made Teddy eat I remember, and then Eri figured if I did it with Teddy I should to this idiotic game with him as well!" he grinned a bit embarrassed.

"I'll take over playing locomotive Harry," Sirius said taking mercy for him.

Preparing breakfast that morning was fantastic. They laughed and joked around. Hearing Sirius' barking laugh was actually soothing Rose's worries and Harry and her mother made chocolate pancakes.

And as they ate satisfied her mother looked around the table fondly. "We are going to be alright." She said confidently. Rose could hear the emotion in her voice. Nothing would ever be the same but at least they were here, starting a new era.

Rose looked at Harry as he coughed to get everyone's attention. "I would like to talk about something, I already talked with Rose about it." And at all their nods, he carried on. "I want to start off by saying that I am so grateful that you took me officially as your son. Really it is good to know that I have parents to fall back too. It's a lot of getting used to because I've always relied on me and me alone."

"That's what made you so strong Harry." Her mother said with a broad smile. "I'm so sure that James and Lily would've been proud."

"There is no doubt about that," Sirius added padding him on the back. "James and Lily would not have quite bragging about you and be so extremely proud of the man you have become."

"I know," Harry said with moist eyes. Rose knew as well, they had told them when appeared out of the resurrection stone. But Harry left it out. Rose was glad for that. Maybe another day they could talk about it. "But it brings me to my point. I know Rose calls you dad, Sirius. And also how good and right that feels to call you that."

Sirius almost looked shy at Rose. Who on her turn just shrugged. "Well it does for me, like you were always meant to be my father in some crazy way."

Sirius smiled at her fondly but then turned back to Harry, pride shone brightly in his eyes, but more importantly, understanding. "And it doesn't feel good and right if you do so?"

Harry was so confused by his immediate understanding that he visibly struggled to gather his words."I don't want you to feel-." He stopped there not knowing what to say.

"Harry it's alright. Rose making the choice of calling Sirius her father isn't strange if you look at it logically and that was her own choice, she was never asked to do that." Her mother assured him, trying to make him see that it was not a big deal. "You tried it to see if it felt as good for you as it does for her, for her she finally found a real father. You Harry already had parents that loved you so much."

Sirius held his shoulder showing his support to him. "To amazing parents who were so proud and loved their little boy. I am sure they wouldn't mind you calling somebody else your parents but would find it more important what you want and what feels right to you."

"We feel the same way," her mother said looking fondly at him. "Harry, sweetheart, we just want you to be happy."

"Merlin you deserve it," Rose added with a cheeky grin and all grinned at how true that was.

"Are you not hurt?" Harry asked earnest.

"Off course not," Sirius said bluntly again padding him on the back.

"I'm going to see if the Prophet has arrived." Rose said, happy that the whole conversation went as well as she expected. Rose couldn't help but sigh in relief again as she saw the headline but frowned at the large image plastered over the front page. A photo of her and Harry from a couple of months ago while they were staying at the estate her grandfather owned. They were photographed while standing in front of their tent in an embrace, all the while smiling lovingly to each other looking absolutely smitten. She did not remember this photo was ever taken. She hurried back to the kitchen.

"Look at this!" Rose said as she put the paper down on the breakfast table. Her mother read it out loud:

**HARRY POTTER DEFEATS HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED!**

**Boy who lived becomes the Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord**

**BATTLE OF HOGWARTS began and the SECOND WAR ended**

_Finally the Wizarding Community can safely return to their beds at night. He who was not be named was killed in the early morning of the 2__nd__ of May after the brutal battle that roared in Hogwarts for one horrific night. _

_First Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger robbed Gringots. The Wizarding Bank once known to be unhackable is now one dragon less because of Mr. Potter. He and his friends were seen escaping through the roof for reasons still unknown. Perhaps whatever they were looking for aided them somehow in the quest of defeating You Known Who._

_Because the trio appeared shortly after in Hogwarts where they were joined by Fabian Dumbledore and his army of the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord arrived outside Hogwarts grounds and the greatest and most brutal battle the world has ever seen ensued. _

_Somewhere in all this chaos You Know Who had managed to 'kill' Harry Potter and Rosella Dumbledore. _

_Witnesses say that Harry Potter first appeared dead together with Rosella Dumbledore the Dark Lord's only child, in the arms of Rubeus Hagrid. The Dark Lord told the survivors that he had killed the fatal lovers. But when Neville Longbottom ( long time friend of the couple, and the one who was leading an underground rebellion at Hogwarts) was tortured they amazingly turned back to life and battled to Dark Lord together. _

_Many things are unclear from that moment on, witnesses say that Harry Potter and Rosella Dumbledore battled first on top of Hogwarts and had disappeared from the battle that was going on downstairs in the Entrance Hall inside Hogwarts. And then fell through the Hall's ceiling at one point. All were forced to move the fight to the Great Hall. _

_There Harry Potter dueled with the Dark Lord. They connected their wands and when You know Who say the upcoming loss he dared to raise his wand to Rosella Dumbledore. _

_Now we all know that Harry Potter and her are involved since their fourth year and that was when Harry saved her again with the help of late Albus Dumbledore's phoenix. The bird swallowed the death curse giving Harry Potter time to defeat the most Darkest Wizard of our time with somehow only a Expleriamus spell. _

_A witness tells us the Death Curse simply rebounded. The Dark Lord was vanished into dust. Making his dark reign disappear and gives the Wizarding Community a chance to start over._

_We at the Prophet would like to thank Harry Potter for his courageous and brave actions and wish him all the best in life and beyond. _

_May he be blessed. _

_Thank you Harry Potter once again._

_Read more about Harry Potter's accomplishments throughout his school years on pages 4, 5 and 6. _

_On Rosella Dumbledore and how she and Harry Potter came about pages 3 and 8._

"Geez," Harry said and stood up to clear the table.

"By Merlin Harry, they are-," Rose breathed. They were really thankful, and accurate for that matter but Harry was never really fond of the Prophet and since they had treated him so shamefully on many occasions he did not seem willing to take their thankful words. "…. Never mind."

"I prefer either the Quibbler or the Oracle these days," Sirius said good natured so Rose took the Prophet over.

"Oh there is an announcement on Kingsley being the temporary Minister," Rose elaborated.

"If it were up to me then he would stay on as Minister," her mother added to her announcement.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Are you planning on anything today?" her mother asked them while she helped Harry with the dishes.

Rose shrugged and read through the Prophet some more for something interesting. She didn't really care to read a big romance story on her and Harry so quickly turned the pages. Until she stumbled upon another announcement: **HOGWARTS REBUILDING all volunteers will be welcomed on the 1****st**** of June.**

At that moment they heard the fire roaring. All of them were on their feet in an instant Harry dropped a plate he was just about to wash) and wands were at the ready.

But all were at ease when they heard Neville's voice calling from the hall way. "Hello! Anybody home?"

Rose opened the door for him. "Merlin Neville, check in before you just waltz in here." But she did hug him tightly though. He appeared patched up a little and fresh from showering. His face was still black and blue, that would need to heal on its own.

"Err.. yeah sorry bout that," he said apologetic. The relief was washing off all of them. Harry rubbed one of his temples before vanishing the shattered plate with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Well? Tell us what's up Neville. You had a reason to come over and nearly give us a heart attack," Sirius requested gently sitting back down and reaching for his coffee.

Neville ruffled his hair still embarrassed a bit about scaring the family. "I'm here for Rosie and Harry. Professor McGonagall requested you come by when you were up for it. She understood if you weren't in a while."

"Did she say what it was about Neville?" Rose asked curiously.

"She didn't."

"Off course not. Well," Rose shrugged. "If you are up for it, Harry?"

Harry was just drying his hands and nodded. "Why not. Will you come with us Neville?"

"I was on my way to Hogwarts right now," Neville replied. "I can bring you with. We can go through McGonagall's office. The Floo system has been connected again."

"We will be making the arrangements for Remus and Tonks' funeral." Her mother supplied when Rose's gaze ended on her in question. Her mother's response was dreadful and the mood in the room went down instantly.

"We didn't want to bother Andromeda." Sirius said sadly. And Harry held a hand out to him and then embraced his godfather. He seemed to have need for it.

"We'll be alright," Harry said solemnly.

Half an hour later they had Floo'd through to Hogwarts, specifically McGonagall's office. It was intact, though the cracks through the brick walls suggested it would soon be otherwise. All Professor McGonagall's books were gone from their shelves. Probably stuffed in boxes the little house elves were still packing.

The house elves looked up with big yellowish eyes to Rose and Harry and quickly bowed to them, tripping once or twice in their effort to by hasty about it. "Mister Harry!" they squeaked in respect that they usually held for their masters.

"Err…" Harry stumbled and looked uncertain to Neville and Rose. Rose just shrugged but Neville straightened.

"They're just showing their gratitude… I think."

Rose could've thought of that. She mentally smacked herself. "Off course." She muttered.

"We wants to thank youz Mister Harry Potter." One of the elves squeaked. He seemed one of the more excited ones. "Under the Youz know Who'z reign, us house elves would not have been treated as well as we have been treated."

The elf was ranting and the others started to shriek and squeak their gratitude as well. So Harry tried to make them stop. "There's no need to, really, just.. just stop!"

"Thank you for your kind words, you can go back to work." Rosella told them quick, figuring the soft approach Harry was trying would never get them out of there.

The elves nodded, some with watery eyes and bowed one more time before continuing their duties of packing every item in the office.

"Now where would McGonagall be?" Rose thought out loud. "Any idea Neville?"

"She could be anywhere, let's just start looking," Neville shrugged and led the way. Rose grinned slightly at how nonchalant the once shy boy was and Harry followed grimly. "She might be in the Great Hall, giving out orders. Commanding the place and stuff."

"Right," Harry replied and they took off to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was still a complete and dreadful mess. Though all bricks and rubble was swept to the extreme left and right of the Hall. The windows were still broken or completely vanished. It felt really morbid to be here now. It made Rose sad to see the once magnificent Great Hall in such a dire state. She didn't dare to breath in to deeply, this was the place were everything had ended. Where so many were laid to rest and where Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort had died.

"It's kind of sad isn't it?" Neville said glumly.

"Yes," Rose agreed breathlessly.

"It will be fixed in no time." Harry said, but his heart broken features betrayed just how sad he really was. Hogwarts had been the first place that had actually felt like home for him. Rose cried internally for her love and held his hand lightly.

There weren't many people there. But indeed Professor McGonagall was there. Already walking towards them from where she'd been talking to Professors Flitwick and Sprout.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom." She greeted them with a nod. "Mr. Potter, Rosella, would you follow me?"

"Sure Professor," Harry replied and stepped aside for her to lead.

"Thanks Neville," Rose said hastily and hugged Neville with a deep sigh.

Neville just smiled in understanding. "See you later Rosie."

Rose nodded and quickly followed McGonagall and Harry's determined pace.

"Can you tell us what's going on Professor?" she heard Harry ask calmly.

Professor McGonagall resumed her quick pace but did answer. "I had not really expected you any time soon. It's not of real importance. I just wanted to ask if you could take Fawkes. He's in need of more care now since it's a baby again and will start his cycle of life."

"Oh right," Rose remembered and felt remorse instantly. "I had not even thought about him anymore." She said with a pitch.

"That's quite alright." McGonagall said and took a right turn. "He just needs care, something he doesn't need when he's mature. Feeding worms and such. He doesn't need much though. Your mother will know how to care for him."

"I know, otherwise we'll owl Hagrid. But I suppose he's going to be busy for awhile." Rose said with a look at the battered walls.

"Nonsense," McGonagall replied swiftly and suddenly opened a door to their left. "Hagrid will be quick in response. He'll be gleeful enough to know you are both well."

"How are you holding up Professor?" Harry asked while they entered the classroom.

"I'm excellent thank you for asking Mr. Potter."

Rose saw Fawkes, once bright in red in gold, now a little chicken. "Oh Fawkes." She hurried towards the box in which, perhaps Professor McGonagall, had made a nest for the little bird. It squeaked high pitched and she carefully padded his little head with the top of her finger. "Thank you for rescuing me Fawkes." She saw Harry closing his eyes and a tremor went through his body. He remembered too Rose knew somehow. Voldemort had aimed for her instead of Harry when he saw he was going to lose. Fawkes had come just in time to swallow the Death Curse.

She shivered a little and then picked up to box. "Thanks for taking care of him professor, we'll take him to Grimmauld's." Rose said.

"Yes I'm sure that will be sufficient," McGonagall said curtly. Rose and Harry nodded and made to leave but before they were at the door, McGonagall stopped them. "Also…" her features softened at this point, looking fondly at the two of them. Two young adults who'd been through so much and had lived, become stronger and never backed down. "Thank you, both of you. I feel like the new beginning is finally upon us. And that's all because of you two. I expect great things of you. I wish it." The sincerity behind the words was greatness on its own. She knew Harry didn't want the thanks but Rose felt a bit better.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said soft and hoarse.

"Yes thank you, though there is no need," Rose ended for him.

"There is need," McGonagall corrected her as if they'd been in class. "Now off you go, don't wonder around."

So Harry and Rose left the room and went on their way to go back home. They were silent for awhile before Rose looked at Harry and worried about his dreadful features. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I remembered when I saw Fawkes."

Rose let out a deep breath and padded the little bird a bit more. "I thought you did, I saw you tremble." His arm was around her quickly.

"We are soul mates, things work different for us. It's…" He hesitated. "Horrifying."

Rose looked at him but nodded. She would've said something to comfort or agree with him but she saw familiar platinum blonde hair. "Hello Draco!"

Draco had just been walking to them and appeared to have wanted to avoid them but Rose had spotted him already. He nodded courtly to them and greeted. "How are you two fairing?"

Rose shrugged. "We are holding it together, you?"

Draco paled slightly. "The Aurors came for my mother and father last night."

"Oh," Rose's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Draco."

"Don't worry yourself," Draco replied but he himself did seem worried. "Kingsley told them not to arrest me. Because I switched sides. But my mother and father didn't. They will go to trial. Me too, but Kingsley assured me that was just to clear my name. But my parents…"

"But your mother was kind to me, even your father seemed to care about my welfare."Rose replied, she was torn a bit. Off course the Malfoy's had been Death Eaters but they didn't appear to like their choice nor faith when she was living in their manor.

"Your mother told Voldemort that we were dead, while she knew that we weren't." Harry said suddenly in a monotone voice. "That ultimately saved all of us. Owl us with the court dates of your own trial and your parents. We will vouch for you and your mother."

Draco looked up very surprised. He had not expected that, nor did Rose. "Thank's Po-Harry. I will, it would help an awful lot. Melanie was terrified."

Rose quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Melanie? The girl that we cared for in the forest?"

"The same," Draco nodded now again more composed. "Her mother was one of the fifty that died during the battle. She wanted to honor her husband. Sirius and me told her not to go. That Melanie needed her. But she was still in mourning, I think she wasn't analyzing the situation correctly. Long story short, after the Battle I found out that she was one of the fallen so I took her to the Manor. She's at Blaise's home now. While I take care of some things."

"Let me know if there's something we can do," Rose said biting back tears. "And owl us the dates of the hearings."

"I will," he nodded again to them. "Thank you."

And they parted in opposite directions. Rose didn't want to think about Melanie's situation. She was an orphan now.

* * *

The next day came way too fast. They were informed when they came back from Hogwarts that Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband would be buried in the early morning. Right after that Remus and Tonks would follow. Their funeral was together, in Goderic's Hallow.

The weather was bright and sunny. A contradiction to what dreadful the day would become. Rose tried to hold it together. Teddy was being even more grumpy and on edge today then the last few days. But she knew her mother would have her hands full with Eri and Sirius. And Harry would mourn his honorary godfather as much.

The boy was happy to see his grandmother though. He was determined that she'd held him. But Andromeda was to overcome with loss and grief and she just couldn't, she couldn't even look at him. So during Ted's ceremony she managed to keep the grandson quiet enough. But at the reception he just began wailing. After she changed him and fed him he couldn't stay calm so she took him outside and sat on a bench cradling him.

Teddy was small and little but he could feel the terrible atmosphere. Rose sighed and let him weep. She did herself as well. And that's when Teddy appeared to notice she was sad too. And he cutely reached for her cheeks.

"Yes," Rose laughed through the tears. "I'm sad as well."

Teddy crunched his little face as if he were thinking. Despite the situation and her own grief, it was just too cute. And his hear changed to a darker purple. Rose hugged the little boy close and rocked back and forth with him, singing a lullaby that mom had learned her from when she herself had been a baby.

"Is Remus Lupin's funeral being held here?"

Rose looked up to see a tall man around his mid forties. His face was pleasant but hardened from scars. His suit was respectable but battered. She got reminded of Remus and somehow she knew. Werewolf.

She batted her eyelashes to get rid of the tears. "Y-yes. Remus Lupin and his wife. Their funeral is held here. But you are a bit early. The reception for Ted Tonks is still going on, it is going to be another half hour or so. You can pay your respect to Mrs. Tonks though, if you like."

"I will in a minute." The man said and took place beside her. He smiled not whole heartedly at her but reached to shake hands. "I'm Christopher Hayes." She shifted Teddy a little, making him grumpy again, and shook his hand.

"Rose Dumbledore." She introduced herself.

"I know," the man smiled kindly to her now. "I hope you are doing well."

Her face changed to agony when Teddy got distressed again and she shifted him to a hopefully more comfortable position. "I'm alright." She answered shortly.

"Remus spoke only good of you." He went on. "He made you and Harry Potter godparents of his son didn't he, is this him?" He indicated to the sobbing boy in her arms.

She nodded, getting into distress as well. She wanted to be friendly but Teddy was being so difficult and she tried so hard not to get mad, not to lose her patience. "Yes this is Teddy."

"Are you the ones that are going to take care of him then?"

"For today," Rose answered. "Today his grandmother cannot even look at him without falling apart, Harry is trying hard enough to keep it together for his godfather but he is to distraught himself by the loss. And my mother is taking care of my brother. And well Teddy has been inconsolable since he hasn't seen his parents. I have no idea what is going to happen to Teddy in the future, and even less if me and Harry would be ready to take care of him if Mrs. Tonks doesn't want too. But taken care of he will!" Rose smiled weakly to him.

"I'm convinced he well." Mr. Hayes offered. "He's not a normal child Ms Dumbledore."

In reflex she looked at him mad. "You are right he is special. And for your information he does not shift during—"

"I beg your pardon, I didn't mean it demeaning, I assure you." He solved the situation quickly. But Rose stopped her rant. She had no doubt what he was.

"Off course you didn't, you are a werewolf, right?"

It was more of a statement, not a question but Mr. Hayes was answering. "Yes… How did you know?"

"Your appearance reminds me of Remus," Rose said sadly and a tad embarrassed of her accusing tone earlier.

"But you are right Ms. Dumbledore, he is special. He's not merrily a child. He's a werewolf's child. A cub would be more specific. And Teddy would've felt that connection to his parents. He feels it is not there anymore, even if he is a little boy. You should try some things to settle him. Try turning his room into a forest or burn some herbs related to the forest. Or brew Wolfsbane in the house. Things like that."

Rose thought about the things he said for a moment. It started to make sense. Werewolves were different. They held different ways of life. She should research more about it. Maybe even ask Bill about the minor changes he held from being wounded by Fenrir in sixth year. "That makes a lot of sense Mr. Hayes."

Mr. Hayes was rummaging in his pockets while she reminisced his words and held a stuffed wolf in front of sobbing Teddy. To Rose's full surprise Teddy stopped whimpering and took the wolf from Mr. Hayes hands. He cuddled it, which was adorable. And seemed quite content. Rose let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Within the wolf, there is a tiny drip of monkshood, used for Wolfsbane. I figured this should help him." Mr. Hayes said fondly.

"Mr. Hayes I could hug you right now!" she almost cried at how comfortable Teddy looked.

Mr Hayes just smiled kindly at her. "You are going to do just fine with him. Just some adjustments. I'm going to pay my respects to Mrs. Tonks now. I will see you later on Miss Dumbledore."

"Thank you Mr. Hayes." And the man walked slowly towards the entrance into the house where the reception was taking place and soon another funeral would start.

"A little better aren't you Teddy?" Rose said a at ease. She saw that more and more people she knew were arriving. Different cracks she heard as the weather grew more grim with every minute. She hoped not to many were coming to say hi to her. It was quite comfortable here. And a little sheltered. Teddy was finally calmed and with him she felt better as well. But one did approach her.

"Luna," Rose did greet her with a smile. Something about the girl always put her and Harry at ease. Maybe it was because she was a little off.

"Hi Rose, shall I take Teddy?" Rose smiled at her knowing eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you want to. But you are surrounded by Wrackspurts." Luna said dreamily.

Rose started laughing. "I hope it isn't anything serious. But it would help tremendously. My arms are going numb. But keep his head up, and his stuffed animal. It keeps him calm." She handed a slowly falling asleep Teddy in Luna's arms. Luna smiled dreamily again.

"He is a sweatheart." Luna said.

"Now he is, I met another werewolf, Mr. Hayes," Rose answered rubbing the stiffness from her arms as they were walking into the house now. "He told me that Teddy is like a cub, and had a connection to his parents because of Remus being a werewolf. Now that is gone and Teddy was distraught because he does not understand. He was crying so much Luna. But Mr. Hayes gave him a stuffed animal, a wolf. With Monkshood in the fabric within. Thank Merlin, it works."

Luna nodded. "Well it sounds like you've been taking care of this little boy very good."

"I hope he agrees." Rose sighed but looked fondly at the changing features of Teddy as he tried to get blonde hair and bright blue eyes as well.

"I think another boy needs you now," Luna looked at Harry who was standing with Ron and Hermione. He looked pale and miserable.

Rose nodded. "Will you be alright?"

"I will," Luna said calmly. "See you a little later Rose."

And she walked off with Rose's godson. Blabbering nonsense about Wrackspurts and Nargles. Shaking her head Rose walked towards Harry. He seemed in pain, he was so incredibly white. He looked like he was sick.

Rose stood next to him and held his hand lightly. His grip tightened around hers. She greeted Hermione and Ron who on their turn looked pale as well. Rose figured she must have had a paleness to herself also.

They did not speak much. As a matter of fact nobody spoke much. All what was said was the normal muttering of an 'hello' or 'good afternoon'. There were a lot of people. Loads of students and friends of theirs. And Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, almost all the professors of Hogwarts were there. And Hagrid as well. She waved at the friendly half giant quickly but he could only gave her a sobby cry and little wave back.

Draco and Melanie were there too. Melanie looked a little lost around all those people but Draco held her hand and kept her close.

Loads of people she recognized from the rebel camp were here as well and Fabian was the last to come in with Bill, Fleur and Charlie. They joined the rest of the Weasleys as they were all invited to enter the Ceremony room.

Rose nudged Harry lightly and he held on to her hand as if he would lose his way if he ever decided to let go.

The room was the same, only now, photo's of Remus and Nymphadora were up at the end and two coffins were set up. Reminding her painfully of the cost this War had made. This was the failure. The lost of loved ones, or even the ones she had not known personally. That was what War really was. And suddenly their victory, felt so useless.

She hastily took a seat with Harry in the front. Sirius was supposed to say something, but as she looked at him, he doubted if he would be able too.

"Afternoon everyone."

Rose looked up to see Shacklebolt Kingsley himself standing behind the desk next to Remus and Tonks' coffins.

"A sad afternoon it is." He went on in a grim tone of voice. His deep voice was comforting somehow. "My deep respect goes out to the ones most hit by these two loses."

Harry let out a strangled cry and Rose was quick to gather him in her arms. She knew how responsible he still felt, even if Remus had told them himself that it was alright. She tried sending all her love and compassion to him as she held him. Tried to whisper sweet words of comfort to him. His grip tightened and he sat up straight as he could when it was time for Sirius to speak.

Sirius looked every bit as dashing as he always was. It was a handsome man. But everyone could easily see how miserable he was no matter how handsome he was. Her mother stayed in her seat with Eridanus but appeared to want to be up there with her husband. `

But Sirius cracked his neck, swallowed and then spoke in their honor. "Nymphadora, or as she preferred Tonks was a sparkle to everyone's life. I feel blessed to have been on the receiving end of that sparkle. Even though I didn't get the chance to spend very much time with her since my imprisonment. She felt like real family. Like a long lost sister. Her wits and humor I think will be missed by most. I will miss it." He paused and grinned. "I will miss her duckface the most." A few strangled laughs arose from the room. Rose chuckled as well through her tears.

"Me the porknose." Rose whispered to Harry. And she felt him pinch her hand slightly. But he kept looking at Sirius. "Tonks was so a great mom. Teddy simply adored her. She passed through her gift to him. She was witty and tough, an Auror that shouldn't have fallen like that, but she was there for what she believed in. I hope… I hope that she's okay. I will miss her incredibly to brighten my day a little more….. Remus was a man of honor, kind and caring. Shamefully put aside by society because of his condition. Luckily many know him as the man he was. My last best friend, the Last Marauder… I am sure that my son and his son will grow up just as exceptional as he was. I hope they do. Cause he was the most, no, greatest man I ever had the pleasure to be friends with. And he was so happy these last few years. I wish faith had granted him more. But he too, died for what he believed in strongly. And I am proud…. Even though I will miss Moony so much."

That was where he ended. Completely pale, but otherwise he was holding it together. Rose somehow knew he would break down at home. Many more spoke after that. It lifted her spirits that there had not been enough seats for their funeral.

Rose felt a lump in her throat she couldn't get rid of. If Remus could've heard how good so many people thought of him. Maybe he would've been more confident.

Remus was pure.

Remus was good.

Remus was amazing.

Remus loved.

When it was time to stand and move to the graveyard she shakily got up and put her arm around Harry's back. To make sure he would be able to move from place to place. But he took a deep breath and nodded to Sirius and her mother. The coffins were levitated and they all got up. Andromeda was inconsolable as she was being led towards Remus and Tonks' final restplace.

Rose felt so much for her. Her husband, daughter and son in law were all dead.

The walk to their graves appeared so incredibly long. As the coffins were levitated into the ground next to each other. The graves were next to Harry's parents. She smiled despite the mourn she felt. They would be together. And she just knew that they were happy. So many amazing people had died so that their loved ones would live.

She looked around. And she felt so much happiness knowing how many were here for them. How many were still here to honor Remus and Tonks. She didn't dare to think through how many funerals they all would go these coming days. But everyone understood how much sorrow the other one felt. And then start rebuilding their world together in honor of those that had fallen.

Molly Weasley was sobbing but comforting a trembling Draco Malfoy while Parvati and Hermione were hugging each other. Fabian held a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

Nobody was alone. All were grieving together.

* * *

**I had a incredible sense of happiness like that when one of friend died and everyone was at her funeral. There were so many people that the room in which the ceremony was held was too full and many had to wait in the hall to watch it on a tv that was connected to a camera in the Ceremony room. Like people who'd been in fights or didnt like each other were there together, grieving. We were all together again, it felt like we were all in understanding and just mourning together and huddling in comfort.**

**I miss her still, and dedicate this chapter to her.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie!**


End file.
